


The Element of Surprise

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Humor, Muesli, Psychic Abilities, Schwarz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford misses being surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Element of Surprise

Precognition was a bane as well as a boon. Crawford couldn't remember the last time he'd been surprised. That was usually a blessing, but sometimes he'd have liked to join in the human experience of wondering what on earth the idiots were _thinking_.

In twenty-five minutes Schuldig would enter the kitchen. In twenty-five and three-quarter minutes he would discover that his filthy-tasting muesli was missing and would storm into Nagi's room. In twenty-seven minutes Nagi would have recovered from his shock at being found participating in dubious internet chat-rooms and would start to shout. In twenty-seven and a quarter minutes all the lightbulbs in the apartment would shatter. In twenty-eight minutes the apartment would begin to shake as if in the grip of an angry earthquake as Schuldig derisively quoted the last few lines he'd seen on Nagi's computer screen. After forty near fatal minutes they'd discover Farfarello on the roof, the muesli-box incriminatingly to hand, surrounded by dead pigeons.

He should stop this _now,_ he thought, and jumped out of bed. He looked down at himself and blinked in unexpected surprise, having forgotten he was naked.

Time was on his side. He decided to wait until he was dressed.


End file.
